


I'll Chairish You Always

by Emppuko



Series: Chair AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: IKEA, M/M, Personification
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko
Summary: Victorin pitää ostaa uusi tuoli.This is a Finnish translation of I'll Chairish You Always by DiAnna44.





	I'll Chairish You Always

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Chairish You Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956372) by [dianna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44). 



Victor ei koskaan odottanut sen hajoavan. Hän ei vieläkään ole varma kuinka se tapahtui. Hän vain… vahingossa kumautti sen maahan, ja pam! Hajonnut. 

Hänellä on ollut tuoli vaikka kuinka pitkään, mutta tämä… no, jotenkin hänen tuolin menetyksen kipu oli liikaa. Hänellä on muistoja siitä tuolista. 

Mut nyt hänen täytyy ostaa uusi. Jos hän ei osta uutta, hän olisi vain… tuoliton… vain koska hän oli… huolimaton. 

Joten hän on IKEAssa. Tietenkin hän on IKEAssa. Hän täytyi ajaa kaupungin läpi, koska hän on tällä hetkellä porttikiellossa oman kaupunkinsa IKEAan. Se ei ole hänen syynsä. Hän yhä väittää sitä, mutta ehkä he eivät vain pidä hänestä. 

Hän on tuoliosastolla. 

On paljon tuoleja. 

“Tarvitsetko apua, herra?” työntekijä kysyy häneltä. Työntekijä hymyilee hänelle, kun hän irvistää ajatellen hänen hajonnutta tuolia kotona.

Hän huokaisee. “Kyllä. Tarvitsen tuolin.” Hän laittaa hymyn kasvoilleen, ja työntekijä nyökkää tietäväisesti.  

“No, meillä on hyvä valikoima. Oletko etsimässä mitään tietyn tyylistä?” 

Victor miettii vanhaa tuoliaansa. Hänen vanhaa toveria. Kumppania hänen perseelleen. 

“Haluan… ystävän tästä tuolista. Tuolilla pitäisi olla… persoonallisuus.” 

Työntekijä nyökkää uudelleen. “Minulla on sopiva tuoli. Anna kun näytän sinulle juuri nyt.” Työntekijä johtaa Victorin eri osastolla, ja Victor seuraa tuntien sydämmensä hitaasti jättäen vanhan tuolinsa. 

Vihdoin he saapuvat, ja Victor näkee musta-sinisen tuolin. Victor rakastaa sitä heti. 

“Mitä sitä kutsutaan?”

Työntekijä hymyili hänelle. “Tätä tiettyä mallia kutsutaan  _ Yuuriksi. _ Ihan uusi malli. Haluatko istua sillä?”

Victor nyökkää. Hänen mielestään tässä tuolissa on jotain tuttua. Jotakin rauhoittavaa.  

Victor hyvin mahdollisesti saattaa olla rakastunut tähän tuoliin. 

Kun hän istuu tuolille, hänen koko elämänsä on muuttunut. Työntekijä hymyilee hänelle, ja Victorin mielestä hymy on niin odotettua latteampi, ettei hän tiedä mitä vastaisi. 

Hän nousee ylös, rauhoittava lämpö jättäen perseen ja hän vain säteilee alas  _ Yuurille. _

“Otan sen,” hän sanoo. 

Kun hän pääsee kotiin, uusi tuoli, uusi kumppani kädessä, hän heti istuu alas sille, ja Victor ei koskaan halua lähteä. 

Hän rakastaa  _ Yuuria.  _


End file.
